Memories That Last
by EgyptianSunset
Summary: For two of these blader, paradise has finally risen between a lost bond. A bond that was broken years ago, and has finally been rekindled. One reflects on the past after a night he cannot forget. One-shot.


Summary: The final battle is over. The beybladeing world is at piece and everyone is where they should be. For two of these blader, paradise has finally risen between a lost bond. A bond that was broken years ago, and has finally been rekindled. One of these two, reflects on the past after a night he cannot forget. One-shot.

Writing Style:

_Past Thoughts_

"Speaking"

'Thought/Speaking to self'

P.S. Just so you know when Tala dips into the past he speaks in first person. Meaning he uses 'I'.

**A Memory Lasts...**

Two bodies moved as one in the darkness of the shadows. Sheets ruffled as the two seductively tangoed and danced under the silky downs of their bed. A heated kiss was pressed between them as they tangled together, grabbing hold of each others hands and moaning together. Another kiss was passed between the two as one of the partners decided to end their dance and become forceful, pushing the other onto the bed and spreading legs wide. The other merely smiled, allowing the other to dip deep within as a long, low moan escaped soft lips. Their lips met again as the partner seated himself within his lover, running a finger along his lovers face and kissing away a stray tear that happened to fall. He allowed his lover to become comfortable and began to move with a slow rocking of the hips, drawing out a low seductive moan from the one below him. He pushed again, slowly, wanting to drag this out for as long as possible. A whimper escaped from below and he gazed down , his eye glazed over with lust and love.

"Please love... don't tease..."

"Hush..."

He dipped down to steal another passionate kiss from his lover as he moved inside again, stifling a moan as he moved his tongue inside his lover to become lost in the deep caverns of his lovers mouth.

Sun broke through the blinds of the window, shining down on a pale-skinned face. The man moaned, squeezing his eyes together before opening them a crack to glare icily at the window with his freezing blue eyes. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't' be able to sleep any longer and tried to sit up. His movement was stopped when he felt to strong silky arms wrapped around him and a gentle kiss was placed between his shoulder and neck, making him smile.

"Morning," the person mumbled into his neck.

"Good morning," the other said, his smile widening. "Sleep well?"

"How could I not," the other sighed. "With you beside me it's no wonder."

"Kai..." the redhead punched his lover in the arm, earning him and gentle smirk and a light kiss on the lips.

"Aggressive aren't we Tala," Kai growled seductively.

Kai pushed his lover down onto the bed, spreading his nude body over top of him and kissing him deeply, holding his hands above his head. Tala smiled up at him, intertwining their fingers and lifting his head to steal another kiss from the two-tone-haired man.

"I'm heading off to have a shower," he whispered into Tala's ear.

Tala merely nodded and watched as Kai stood and wrapped a white towel around his waist. He smiled after him as he watched the bathroom door close... but no click. Tala smirked. Kai was becoming lazy. He could easily open the door and join him... if he wanted. _Maybe I'll do that later_, Tala thought.

He leaned back into the silk sheets, sighing with the utmost content. He closed his eyes, reflecting on past events.

How long had he and Kai been together... two, maybe three years now. They were both in their very early twenties. Actually, Kai was twenty, he was merely nineteen, almost twenty. He'd be twenty in two weeks, to be exact. He smirked, remembering the day Kai had asked him on their first date. He had been so shy, for Kai, that is. He had beckoned him outside at one of the BBA's beyblade reunions. Knowing he and Kai were close, he thought it might be something Kai wanted to discuss, but no. Instead, Kai held out a rose, blushed the deepest crimson he had ever seen and stuttered out the words: "I... I love... love you... Tala Ivanov. Would you do me... me the pleasure of... going out with me."

Tala smiled. He couldn't help it. His eyes had started watering there on the spot and he had jumped at Kai, wrapping his arms around the red-eyed boys neck and kissed him deeply, forgetting the others were even inside. They didn't return to the party. No, instead they left the party VERY early and caught a quick movie. After that Tala ended up staying at Kai's burying himself deep in the warm arms of his new lover and sighing with content.

He heard the water turn on and watched as steam rolled under the door. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up on one hand, playing with the silk sheets as he thought, grimacing when he remembered another, not so pleasant, past memory.

_One month they had been dating, and still they hadn't told anyone. I was fretting, afraid of what the others might think. I would pace, mumbling to himself. Kai would merely watch, glaring at me softly. Finally Kai announced he would tell the two teams at a quick get together and also announce our retirement. I could only nod at this and join my lover on the bed, sighing as I felt those warm arms wrap around me and Kai's face nuzzle down into my hair._

_It was one week later after Kai had said he would get everyone together, and there was everyone, talking and laughing with one another. I stood with Ian, talking about old times. Kai walked in and cleared his throat. The others turned and looked at him, confusion wrapped in the content mood. He glanced around the room, daring someone to argue with what he was going to say._

"_This was the last year me and Tala would beyblade, and the last get together of the two teams. We will miss you, but that's not the only news. Me and Tala," Kai stopped, looking at me and reached out a hand I looked at it and smiled, blushing slightly. "Have been dating for a month now."_

_He announced it so easily, so freely, it made me feel warm inside. I reached out and grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. That's when the silence fell, and everyone seemed to go pale, for the exception of Tyson and Max, who were smiling brightly at the two._

"_What," Ian said with the utmost disgust._

"_How could you," was Kenny's shrieking response._

"_In all our years as a team," Brian growled._

"_Why?" was Ray's only response._

_Kai glared at everyone, making them shut up quickly. I moved in behind him, feeling like a slut standing out in front of everyone. I felt naked, stripped of my very dignity and felt ashamed of my actions. I turned from the room, tears in my eyes, and slid through the doors, not wanting everyone to see a captain cry. I stayed by the door and listened to the arguments, but Kai didn't budge. He stayed their, defending me to the last word._

"_That's disgusting Kai," Spencer barked. "Why would you become... a faggot?"_

"_You shouldn't be one to criticize Spencer," Kai hissed back, his tone cutting down hard. "I remember you and Bakov together so don't you dare speak to me like that."_

"_But Kai its gross," was Ian's small voice._

"_Deal with it," Kai snapped, cutting him even shorter._

"_You could have liked any one of use. How do we know you never touched us during the night," Kenny said, his voice weak._

"_Because your not worth touching," was Kai's mock tone. "Get out. All of you."_

_With those last words, he turned from the group and out into the hall. The door closed behind him and he stopped, hearing my quick intake of breath as I tried to suppress another bout of crying. He turned to me and knelt down, running a hand gently across my face. _

_I turned from him. Even though he was the one I love, I felt dirty and disgusting in front of him as well. He placed a hand on my chin and turned my face back to his. He pressed his lips gently against mine and ran a hand down my face and through my hair. I could do nothing but wrap my arms tightly around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder, allowing my sobbing to shake me. He merely picked me up and carried me to our room, lying me on the bed and staying with me until the crying had stopped._

Tala frowned. That was the worst moment ever. Yea, the others had gotten over it, but some took longer than others. Later, everyone found out that Tyson and Max were, as well, gay. Well Max was gay, Tyson was bisexual.

Tala smiled. He rolled on the soft sheets and listened as the water was shut off. He pouted, angry that he missed his chance in the shower with Kai. He shrugged it off easily and decided another time was best. Another memory slowly invaded his thoughts as he heard Kai turn on the sink water to brush his teeth.

He could guess it had been a year when it happened, but nothing was for sure. He and Kai had been together so long it seemed it could have been years earlier, or just a week ago.

_Kai had just inherited HCB, Hiwatari Corporation of Beybladeing. I was waiting in the living room getting quite annoyed at how long it was taking him to get ready. I heard our bedroom door close with a click and looked over the couch. My face faltered. Kai looked amazing. He wore a black suit, nothing fancy, and his trademark blue triangles were gone. To me he looked like a mob boss, a very pissed off one that was for sure. _

"_You look great," I said with a usual seductive grin._

_Kai did not return it. Instead he glared at me and turned away, pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting down beside me and taking a long drink. I was amazed the fluid didn't burn his throat. He looked at me, his eyes still those steely blue-grey._

"_I look like an ass," Kai muttered._

_I couldn't help but smile. He had been fussing over owning to company to his lawyer and said he wanted no part, but the corporation had been left in his hands, as with the fifty-seven thousand workers who would lose a job if he shut the place down. Kai had given in. Though he hated the place he couldn't allow all those people to lose jobs, it wasn't human._

_I smiled again and leaned closer to him, pulling his cup of coffee out of his hands and pushing him to lay back against the couch. I pressed my lips to him and felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I smiled into the kiss and opened my mouth, feeling Kai's tongue dart into my own and dance with my own tongue. I moved away and propped myself up onto one arm, staring softly at him when an idea struck me and I smiled devilishly._

"_What?" Kai asked, a little worried._

"_I know what might make you feel better," I said in a low, very intimate voice._

_Kai shuddered when my breath went into contact with his ear. I know he was listening so I leaned up to look deeply into those crimson pools._

"_Maybe we can make your office more... homey?" I suggested, using that same sexy tone._

_Kai clued in right away and smirked, grabbing my shoulder and flipping me down against the couch so he was on top. He pressed himself to me to and kissed me roughly, grasping both my hands in his and intermingling our fingers. I moaned, not being able to hold it back, when my erection rubbed against his. I hated how he was always able to make me want to jump him like there was no tomorrow._

_Half an hour later we arrived at the corporation. Kai had returned to his slightly sour mood, but didn't show it as much. I turned to him and he smiled at me, those amazing red pools softening only for me as he held my hand and led me into the large building. Kai said his hellos to the secretary and some of the many workers until we were finally in his office. He sighed and walked over to the desk, sitting down and leaning back into the leather chair._

_I turned and locked the door and walked to sit across from where he sat. Kai opened one of those dark eyes and smiled at me. He leaned back against the chair and lifted his hands over above him to rest behind his head. I couldn't help it anymore. I climbed onto the desk and pressed my lips into his, wanting him against me. He complied, pulling me off the desk to sit in his lap. I could feel his erection against my body and moaned against it._

"_It's too bad this office is soundproof," Kai whispered into my ear._

_I shivered when I felt his tongue flick out and run along the outside and then the inside of my lobe. I felt Kai's hands at the belt of my pants and gasped when his hand gripped my erection. I whimpered and leaned against him, my breath ragged and my heart pumped like there was no tomorrow._

**(I'm Skipping the yaoi since the last time I wrote a yaoi they deleted my account for underaged crap when I'm actually old enough to write it. Anywho, if you want it just email me and I'll send it to you)**

_I tried to scream, but my voice caught my throat. Instead, I groaned out Kai's names and fell against his desk. I felt Kai lean onto my chest, his heart beating as fast as mine. I lifted one arm with great struggle and placed it on Kai's head, rubbing it through his sweaty hair. He composed himself and propped up onto one arm, running a soft hand over my cheek. I turned to his hand, rubbing against it and closing my eyes._

"_I love you so much Tala," Kai whispered._

"_I love you too Kai," I whispered. _

_Kai lifted the redhead into his arms and hugged him close as he slid out. I almost whimpered at the loss, but thought better of himself. He sat on Kai's oak desk, looking at it with a slight hint of amusement._

"_Looks like you'll need a new desk," I snickered._

"_So we can soil it like this one?" Kai asked, also smiling._

_I merely smiled and jumped down from the desk to sit in his lovers lap._

The door to the bathroom opened and Kai stepped out. Tala opened one eye a crack and looked at the two-toned blader. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Kai's dripping wet body. He had one towel around his shoulders, rubbing his hair and the other, the other was riding low on his hips in the sexiest way he had every seen.

Kai noticed Tala's look and smiled. He walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, knocking him out of his daze. Tala smiled sheepishly at his lover and leaned back into the bed, closing his eyes again. Another past memory, one he'd never forget, and he was sure neither would Kai.

_It happened only a month ago. Everyone had gotten over Kai and Tala dating, as well as Max and Tyson being together. Everyone was back to being friends. They had outings and hung out a lot during their days off. Sometimes they'd even go on double dates with Tyson and Max, which usually ended up Kai strangling Tyson and me trying to hold him off while Max tried to pull Tyson away from Kai saying that he deserved it. _

_Kai worked hard, so hard he was barely home. He'd stay at work until late and leave early the next morning. I started feeling worried. Kai would come home and lunch, say hi, grab a quick bite and say he had to go back to work since one of his employees needed assistance. _

_One night Kai didn't come home. I stayed up, worried to detah that something had happened to him. He came in the door at 6 a.m. the next day, hair matted and face flushed. He looked like he had been having sex nonstop. That's when I felt my heart stop. _

'_Was he seeing another guy? Am I beginning to bore him? Does he love someone else now and only stays around to get free sex?' I thought_

_The questions flashed in my head as I felt a sudden stare on my back. I turned around slowly and saw Kai's tired face looking at me. He looked confused, worried, and exhausted all at once. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off and turned to him, my eyes tearing up as I started to speak._

"_Where were you all night. I was worried sick. I thought you had gotten into an accident," I yelled, grabbing his upper arm._

"_I was at the office. One of the representatives came to the board with a suggestion that took all night to figure out," Kai said, still sounding confused._

"_Oh is that it," I hissed, standing from my seat to glare down at him, "Or maybe your banging some guy on the side. No, maybe he's banging you."_

_I saw Kai's shock spread over his face. He looked afraid and flustered at what I had said. As quickly as the emotions had come, they were gone, replaced by the utmost of rage. I didn't budge. He didn't scare me, and he wasn't going to now. This had happened before. Someone else had gone to the board and Kai wasn't home until ten. We had the same conversation, but a different outcome. It had happened many times actually, more than a dozen that was for sure._

_Kai stood, staring straight across at the redhead. His eyes shone with fresh fury and anger. He looked like he was ready to strike at something... or more to the point someone. Me. _

"_How dare you say that Tala," Kai roared. "You know I love you. Why would you think such a thing about me?"_

"_I don't know maybe it's the fact that your not home anymore," I screamed. Tears started sliding down my face and I didn't care. I had to get out my frustration. "Your always at the office. Your never home until after midnight or later. I can never get you at the office and we don't talk anymore."_

"_I work hard because it's what I need to do," Kai said, calming his voice to sound more soothing. "The BBA is always bringing up new ideas about different software and they are trying to make offers. I need to be there to make sure those offers are fair. I work hard for you Tala."_

"_I don't believe you," Tala whispered through a sob._

"_Please Tala," Kai whispered._

_I pushed Kai off of me and glared at him. I walked to the cordless and picked it up, dialing the BBA office._

"_Tala wait," Kai yelled._

_I stepped back. He wasn't going to stop me, I needed to know if the BBA had a scheduled appointment with HCB. If not, Kai was lying and he did have someone on the side, or maybe he was the side dish and the other guys was the person Kai really loved._

"_Hello, BBA office. How may I help you?" the secretary asked over the phone._

"_I need to know if anyone from the BBA had an appointment to see HCB for a referendum yesterday around eight?" I asked, turning to see Kai's pale face._

_He heard the secretary flip through her pages and returned to the phone. "No, I'm sorry sir. There was no meeting scheduled for yesterday."_

_I froze. Without saying thank you I hung up the phone and turned to Kai, hurt, betrayal, anger, spite, and sorrow burning across my face. I stumbled over to the couch and sat down, putting my in my hands and began to cry._

_I heard Kai move over to me and sit down. He put a hand on my back and immediately swatted it away. I turned my face to him, not caring if he saw me cry. I tried to compose myself, but every time I did, more tears slid down my face._

"_Why?" was all I could muster._

"_Tala, I don't have anyone else," Kai whispered. "You're the only one who understands me. You're the only one I love."_

_I shook my head. _

"_I'll pack my things and leave tonight," I said, my voice shaky and abnormal._

_Kai tired to stop me, but I stood and quickly stocked out of the room, not turning until I had closed the door to our bedroom and locked it. I slid down the doors and burst into a fit of tears and punches hitting anything I could see. First was the wall. Neck the desk and then the bed._

_I looked over to the bedside table where a picture of me and Kai together sat upright. I held Kai's arm with my head tilted down and a small smile plastered on my face. Kai had his arms wrapped around me and a small, real, smile on his face as well. I picked up the picture frame and held it above my head, but stopped myself. I couldn't do it. As much as I wanted to, I wanted one memory to live on, and this was the one. I held it close to me and began to cry again, asking myself why._

_Someone knocked att he door._

"_Fuck off Kai," I hissed._

"_Tala, it's me, Max," I heard the blonde say from outside of the door._

_I sat up surprised. I didn't know how he had gotten in, btu I could do with talking to someone who wasn't on my hate list at the moment. I unlocked the door and opened it slowly. I saw Max's sad smiled and I immediately hugged myself to him, feeling fresh tears run down my face._

"_Hush," Max whispered, running a hand up and down my back comfortingly. "What happened?"_

_I told him everything. About Kai not being home, about being out until six or ten in the morning. About how we had a terrible argument and how he had lied to me. How he was seeing some else._

"_Why would he do this too me?" Tala asked, leaning against the blonde comfortably._

_I felt Max shake his head. He sat up and pulled me with him. He smiled that cute smile he had and pulled me by the wrist down the hall out the front door. Kai was gone, probably back to his lover. _

"_You need some fresh air," Max said cheerfully. "Let's go for a walk."_

_We exited it building and headed in any direction that we felt we'd go. I didn't much feel like talking, but the breeze was nice, and it was clearing my thoughts. I took a deep calming breath. I didn't know how long I had been walking with Max, but we ended up outside the BBA building. I cocked my head to the side, wondering why we had stopped in front of it. I looked at Max and he smiled, pointing with his thumb to the building._

"_I need to get something," He said._

_We walked up tot he doors. The lights were, which was weird since the BBA office opened at eight and it was now ten. Max walked up to the sliding doors and entered a keycard and typed in a code. The first set of doors slid open, followed by the next. I followed Max in just as the lights exploded and I was showered in confetti._

_The teams from America, Europe, Asia, and Russia, were all standing together and yelled in unison... "SURPRISE!"_

_I stood. Definitely surprised. But what surprised me most was seeing Kai standing in front of them all. He hadn't yelled surprise, btu was looking at with a small, sad smile. He walked up to me and grabbed one of my hands, kissing it gently before looking back into my eyes._

"_I'm sorry I worried you love," He whispered, "but I wanted it to be a surprise."_

_I felt tears brim at my eyes again and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me close, speaking only to me._

"_Tala Ivanov," He hummed. "You have no idea how In love with you I am."_

_I pushed away from him and smiled. It was no wonder he hadn't been home for a few weeks. He was trying to get the teams all together and set up the party at the same time. That's why there was no meeting, because he was here, helping the others finish with the decorations. Suddenly, it hit me. It wasn't my birthday. Nor was it anyone elses birthday._

"_Kai, I think your mistaken," I said, looking around at the streamers._

"_Really?"_

"_Yea it's not my birthday, not for a few months actually," I said, cocking my head to the side._

_He smiled at me and kissed my hand again. Everyone was still silent and seemed to be standing in suspense. Max had made his way over to Tyson and was holding his tightly, smiling with a hint of a blush on his face._

"_That's because everyone isn't here to witness your birthday love," Kai said. _

_He began to kneel down and my heart started to skip beats. He was getting down on his knee, he was pulling out a little black box._

_Kai looked up at Tala and slid the box lid open. A diamond... the biggest he had every seen was shimmering at him from a beautiful golden band shaped into a wolf's and phoenix's body. Kai smiled and held the box out to me, his eyes shimmering from the tears that were brimming at his eyes._

"_Tala, I love you so much, I want you with me forever," he said, his voice soft and more loving than ever. "Tala, do me the honor of marrying me."_

_I dropped to my knees and pushed the ring out from in front of my face and wrapped my arms around Kai's neck and kissed him deeply. He lowered the box to the ground and wrapped his arms around my slim waist, pressing me closer to him and deepening the kiss._

_I was suddenly aware of everyone cheering and whistling behind us, but I didn't care. At the moment it was nothing but me and Kai. My lover, wrapped in my arms and I in his. We separated for air and he pulled the ring from its box, placing it on my finger and looking up at me. He kissed me again, and the party began._

"Earth to Tala, come in Tala," Kai said, waving a hand at me.

"Huh?" Tala said, coming out of my daze.

"Get in the shower we have a vacation to go on," Kai said.

Tala nodded and stood, noting that Kai was now fully dressed and the bags by the bedroom door. sighing he stretched, looking out the window at the streets of Moscow. The snow was beginning to fall slowly, making the streets looks milky and white. Tala smiled and turned to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on his was. Before he could make it to the door, he was pulled back onto the bed and straddled by the slightly, now taller, man above him. He smiled and arched himself upward, running his groin against Kai's.

Kai moaned, enjoying the feeling. He slid out of his shirt and slid down onto his lovers chest, pressing himself as close as possible. Tala smiled at snaked his arms around Kai's neck.

"I thought we had to leave?" Tala asked.

Kai smiled and leaned down attacking Tala's neck and making him moan and press his groin up against Kai's making them both moan louder. Kai moved away from Tala's neck and looked at his ice blue eyes.

"Our plane doesn't leave for another four hours," Kai said seductively. "I think we have time for a few more runs in the sack."

Tala smiled and slowly slid the ring off his finger, not wanting to damage it and placed it gently on the side table. He turned back to Kai, who was removing his belt. Tala stopped him, making Kai look up in confusion.

"Let me do it," Tala smiled lustfully.

Kai smiled and allowed his lover to remove his clothes. They slid under the covers together, dipping into a searing kiss that would forever last.

Right I'm done. What do you think? Review please and oh yea, flammers are ignored. Sorry. Bye.


End file.
